


A Sliver of Love in Hell

by Sans12



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans12/pseuds/Sans12
Summary: My name is Luna. I am the mate of the strongest Demon in the Prison of Hell: Atem. If I didn't have Atem, I'd be Demon meat. But some demons still want to hurt me and challenge Atem because he's stepped so low as to mate with a human! What will Atem do if anyone dares to attack me?





	1. A New Day, A New Threat

“No!” I shouted, sitting up in bed. Sweat was pouring down my face, and I was shivering. ‘Another nightmare,’ I thought as I looked around the cold prison walls of my cell. Here I was, stuck in the same place for a year, with my mate Atem. I felt arms wrap around my waist, and a kiss was placed on my neck softly. “It’s ok, love. It was just a nightmare,” Atem’s smooth voice said from behind me. I laid down and snuggled up closer to my mate’s well-toned chest, shivering in fear. Atem purred and nuzzled the top of my head. I closed my eyes and went to sleep, but it only seemed like a few moments before the light was turned on, and a guard started banging all the cages, telling us to wake up. Atem let out a growl, and I blinked my eyes open. 

It was 7:00 in the morning, and it was time for breakfast. I groaned and closed my eyes, laying back down to get a few more minutes of sleep. But a warden started banging on our cage loudly, telling us to get up. Atem hissed furiously and sprang from the bed, making the guard back away a few feet. “Don’t give me that attitude, Atem. I need you and Luna to go to breakfast. Then you can sleep all you want after you shower,” the guard said and walked away. I groaned and got out of bed, yawning, and stretching my arms and legs. I walked to my mate and wrapped my arms around his waist. Atem let out a huff and placed his hands on mine. “Come on, let’s go eat breakfast. I’m hungry,” I said and walked out of the cell.   
Atem sighed and followed me, lacing our fingers together as we walked to the dining hall.

We soon saw our friends and walked over to the table in the corner. “Hey, Luna!” Yugi said and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. “Hey Yugi! You being good for Yami?” I teased lightly, pulling away. He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah,” he said. Atem let out a chuckle and wrapped his arms around my waist. Yami, the brother of Atem, walked over and glared at us. “Don’t make fun of my Aibou,” he said. I didn’t reply, just wiggled out of Atem’s arms, and went to go grab my food. I got a tray and went through the line, ordering pancakes, eggs, sausages, bacon, and a bowl of fruit with a glass of orange juice. Before I could go back to my spot, a large demon walked up to me, a smirk on his face. It was Ushio, the biggest bully in the entire prison. “Hello, there, Luna. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you and your pretty ass,” he sneered reaching out to me. 

I winced and backed away, only to bump into a very muscular chest. Tanned arms wrapped around me, and I let out a sigh of relief. “What do you think you’re doing with my girl, Ushio?” Atem growled, tail thrashing behind him like a whip. “I was just telling her that she has a nice ass, and I haven’t seen it in a long time. I think you should come over to my cell, doll,” he purred, looking at me. Atem let out a snarl of fury, but contained himself from attacking. 

He led me away from the bully and back to our table. “You okay, baby?” Atem asked as I sat down. I nodded and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. He placed a kiss on my hand, and I leaned into his chest. “Are you going to get food before there’s nothing left?” I asked, looking up at him. “Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Atem murmured. I smiled and gently pushed him over to the food bar. 

“Go on, I’ll be fine. If he comes over again, my friends will protect me. I love you,” I said. “I love you too,” Atem murmured and kissed me on the lips before going to the bar and getting something to eat. I began eating my food. “Hey Luna,” Yugi said. I looked up at him and swallowed a mouthful of bacon. “Yeah? What’s up?” I asked. “Well, if maybe at field time, could you do something with me?” he asked. Yami didn’t usually go outside much, and Atem would spend that time reading a book or taking a nap outside. I nodded, smiling. “Of course, I’d love to! Maybe play some ball?” I suggested. His eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yeah, I’d love that!” he said and continued eating. I chuckled and brought some sausage to my mouth, chewing slowly. Atem came back and sat down beside me, wrapping a wing around me. I leaned against him, feeling content as I ate. But it was short-lived when Kaiba and Joey came over. Two other bullies that loved to tease Yugi and me. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the dweeb gang, and their stupid human friends,” Joey sneered in his Brooklyn accent. I winced and looked down, so did Yugi. 

“Shut up, Joey! Go bother someone else! You remember what happened last time you teased Yugi and Luna?” Atem snapped. Yami growled in agreement and wrapped his arms around Yugi’s waist. Last time Joey and Kaiba teased us, Atem and Yami went on a full-out assassination with them. Joey had broken a wing, and Kaiba had almost lost an eye. They both winced and backed away as Yami let out a low growl in his chest. I looked down and brought a piece of pancake to my mouth. I chewed slowly and swallowed, trying to ignore the low growls that Yami and Atem were giving to the bullies. They settled down after a while and ate food with us. 

We finished and went into the bathrooms, where private stalls were set up so demons and humans could have their privacy. I walked into the girls’ side with a white towel slug over my shoulder and my essential supplies, like soap and shampoo. I started showering, running the soap all over my body. I heard the door open and close silently, and I heard footsteps coming towards my stall. I looked down and saw a pair of huge demon feet that wasn’t Atem, Yugi, or Yami’s. “Hey doll, how’s it going in there?” he asked sweetly. I let out a gasp and backed up as the door opened. I grabbed the towel and placed it over my naked body as he finished opening the door. “Ushio g-get away,” I stammered in fear, not moving one inch.   
“But this is the only time I get to see you and that sweet body of yours,” he purred, reaching out to me. 

I slapped his hand away and saw Yugi from the corner of my eye, looking horrified at the scene. I nodded, and he nodded back, dashing away. Ushio grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to his body. “Stop it! Let me go!” I screamed as he ran a hand up my leg. I lashed out with my leg, kicking him in the crotch. He let out a howl of pain, letting me go. I quickly dashed to the door, and Atem bashed the door open, making me jump back in fear. Man, did he look pissed! His eyes were blood-red, and he was hissing and snarling like a rabid dog. He was quick to look over me and pull me close to his chest, wrapping his wings around me for extra protection. 

“Are you okay?” he murmured in my ear. I nodded and pressed close to him as Ushio came forward, completely naked. Atem let out a snarl as he looked at me. “How dare you come in here and look at Luna when she’s exposed like that! You’re an idiot to think I wouldn’t let you get away with such a crime,” he hissed, his tail thrashing back and forth. Ushio backed up a bit, and Atem wrapped the towel around my body before turning and whispering in my ear, “Go to Yami’s cell. Yugi grabbed your clothes while I was going to you. Yami will shield you and give you privacy while you change.” I looked down, tears filling my eyes. Atem kissed my forehead and wiped my tears away gently. “Don’t worry, babe. It’s gonna be okay,” he said. 

I kissed him quickly before walking out of the shower room, glancing over at my mate. He nodded reassuringly and I walked down the hall to where Yami and Yugi’s cell was. Yami was waiting for me on his bed. “Your clothes are here. Come in,” he said, standing up. I walked in and grabbed my clothes. Yami quickly spread out his wings, facing away from me as I changed into my clothes. A minute later, I was changed, and Yami folded his wings against his back. “Thank you,” I said, smiling. He smiled back and hugged me quickly before a guard walked up to us. “Luna, this isn’t your cell. Get back in your cell,” he said, opening the door. I sighed and walked back to my cell. On my way, I heard screeches and snarls in the women’s shower room. 

I shivered and sat on my bed, thinking of my mate. Soon enough, he came back with three guards behind him, holding stun guns. He was pushed quickly into the cell. “If you try that again, we’ll take you to the torture chamber,” one said sternly, poking him. Atem let out a loud wolf-like snarl and swiped at him with his claws. “Back off, Atem.” They all knew that he was just being protective of me, and thinking that they were going to hurt me. 

“We need Luna,” the leader said. I shivered and shrunk into the corner of the cell, letting out a whimper. Atem dashed over to me and nuzzled my face with his, silently telling me that he wouldn’t let them take me. The door creaked open while we were distracted and snatched me up. I screamed in fear as they quickly dragged me to safety. They slammed the door shut, just as Atem smashed into it, howling and snarling loudly. “Atem, don’t let them take me!” I screamed and struggled as they dragged me away. “Luna!” he howled, desperately trying to get to me. 

To be continued...


	2. More Problems

I whimpered as I was shoved in a room. “Luna, mate of Atem, how are you,” a deep voice said. I turned around to see a man with green-blue hair. He smiled at me as he stood up and walked towards me. He looked at a guard. “Get Atem. I’m sure they’ll both be comfortable in each other’s presence.” The guard nodded and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, the guard came back in with Atem behind him. He was quick to walk over and interlace our fingers. I leaned my head against him and let out a sigh of relief. “Now that we’re all comfortable, can we talk about what happened in the shower room a few moments ago,” he said. I bit my lip and looked down in embarrassment. “Ushio took advantage of my mate in the shower when I wasn’t there and tried to rape her,” Atem growled. The man’s eyes narrowed and he looked to me. “Is this true?” he asked. I nodded weakly and glanced up at him. “Did he hurt you at all?” He asked. 

“Physically no, but emotionally yes,” I choked out. “I’m sorry this happened to you, Luna. If he ever tries to do that again, we’ll exterminate him. And we’ve told him that as well, very clearly,” he said, smiling reassuringly. Then his face turned serious as he turned to Atem, who was stiff. “I know you were only trying to protect your mate, but I must warn you if you do that again we will send you to the torture room for a week,” he said. Atem nodded and kissed the top of my head. “I see. You may go now to your field time,” he said. Atem nodded, his tail sweeping slowly behind him. He led me out of the room and into the large field where all the demons were let out to play. I spotted Yugi and Yami by a tree in the corner of the field, secluded from everyone else. 

I walked over to them with Atem, our hands intertwined, and Atem’s tail was wrapped around me, being careful of the blade at the end of his tail. “Hey guys,” I said, smiling weakly. “Hey, are you okay?” Yugi asked, looking at me worriedly. I nodded and sat down in Atem’ lap, leaning my head against his chest. After a few moments of silence, Yugi spoke again. “Are you still up for soccer? If you don’t, I totally understand,” Yugi said. “No, I’m good. Let’s go and play,” I said, quickly kissing Atem’s chin, and stood up. We wandered over to the ball pit and grabbed a soccer ball. I kicked it to Yugi, who started dribbling it down to where we were near Atem and Yami. We took turns passing the ball to each other. Yugi accidentally kicked the ball a bit too far, and it went flying past me. Yugi and I burst out laughing, and I ran to get it. 

But as soon as I reached it, Joey and Kaiba waked over to me. “Well, look who it is,” Joey sneered, stepping close to me. Kaiba reached out and grabbed a fistful of my hair and sniffed it. “Your hair smells amazing,” he purred, yanking it. I gave a sharp yelp and felt tears come to my eyes. Yugi wandered over to us, a frown on his features. “Leave us alone, Kaiba. Yami and Atem are watching you, and they don’t like it when you mess with us,” he said boldly. “Nice of you to join us, Muto,” Joey sneered, and without warning, snatched Yugi’s shirt and pulled him close. Yugi let out a yelp and shed a few tears. “Let’s see if we can make them come here quickly,” Kaiba muttered. Joey looked up and smirked, and they raised their clawed hands, and we heard two screeches of fury. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the slash of claws against my flesh, but the weight was lifted off me, and I dropped to the ground, shivering and whimpering in fear. 

I felt something crouch over me, snarling viciously. I cracked my eyes open to see Atem crouched over me protectively, hissing at Kaiba. Yami was doing the same thing with Yugi, his tail lashing back and forth. Kaiba and Joey hesitated at the sight of the two strongest demons hissing at them furiously. “You ever think of harming our mates again, you lose a limb,” Atem hissed. Kaiba’s eyes narrowed and a small smirk made its way to his face. In the blink of an eye, his arm swiped towards me. His claw sliced my cheek open, and I let out a squeal of pain. Atem wasted no time in charging at Kaiba, eyes filled with hatred and his wings spread out. The two demons fought on the ground, clawing and hissing at each other like cats.   
I felt someone gently tug my arm, and I jumped in fear. “It’s just me, Luna. I want you close to me in case Joey decides to attack,” he said gently, looking at the fighting demons.

I gulped and shuffled underneath him with Yugi, who was shaking in fear. Eventually, the demons stopped fighting, looking at each other with hatred written deep in their eyes. Atem limped over to me, his eye scratched and his stomach lacerated with vicious claw marks. I rushed to him and he welcomed my embrace, letting my scent wash over him, calming him down. “I didn’t mean for this to happen to you, and in one day,” I whimpered, looking at him with teary eyes.

Atem gave a small smile and pressed his lips in mine in a reassuring kiss. “Don’t worry, love. It’s my job to protect you against demons like them,” he said softly, kissing me again. Yami stood up, Yugi curled in a fetal position in his arms. “Let’s go inside. We’ve all had our exercise for the day,” he said. Atem nodded and looked at the cut on my cheek, his eyes darkening. “Are you okay?” he asked as he scooped me up in his arms. 

I nodded and rested my head against his chest. His smooth tongue swiped over the wound, cleaning the blood from my cheek. He walked towards out cell as he continued to clean the wound, glaring at Kaiba and Joey as he passed them. He walked into our cell and placed me gently on our bed, curling around me like a cat, and placed his wing over me. I felt myself falling asleep as he started purring gently, stroking my hair gently, massaging my scalp. Soon enough, I fell asleep, my head resting against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short!   
> WARNING: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LEMON IN IT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, READ WHERE I SAY IT'S SAFE! DO NOT SAY HURTFUL THINGS TO ME SAYING THAT I DIDN'T TELL YOU THERE WAS A LEMON!


	3. Relaxation (LEMON WARNING!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter has a lemon in it! If you are under the age of 18, DO NOT READ! If you want to read, go right ahead... I can't stop you. But don't say shit like: OH, this is disgusting! or Take this chapter down! Guess what? 
> 
> I won't do it!

It was a week before Atem was let out of his cell. I was allowed for field time and food, but I usually stayed with Atem during the time outside. I was currently on Atem’s chest, reading a book that I got from the library in the dungeon, and was reading it to him. His hand was stroking my hair gently, making me feel sleepy. “Calpurnia tilted her hat and scratched her head, then pressed her hat down carefully over her ears…,” I read tiredly, yawning a bit. “Why don’t you sleep for a bit? You sound tired,” Atem said. “But I don’t want to,” I said. Atem chuckled and placed his lips on mine. “I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise,” he said. I smiled and settled in beside Atem’s warm chest. But a few minutes later, the door opened and closed. “Atem and Luna,” someone said loudly, making me groan and open my eyes. Dartz, the boss of the prison, was standing in front of us, not looking happy. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson about attacking demons,” he said. “But he hurt Luna!” Atem spat. “You think I don’t know that? We’ve punished Kaiba and Joey for their actions and they won’t attack you anytime soon,” he said sternly. 

Atem let out a low snarl, but curled around me like a dog around puppies. Dartz’s eyes narrowed and he stepped forward. He reached out to me, and his eyes softened. “I am so sorry this happened to you. I know Atem was being protective, but he still shouldn’t be fighting with other demons, even if he is the strongest and most powerful in the prison,” he said, glancing at my mate. He stroked my cut cheek, and I froze up in fear, not wanting to move. He moved away after a few moments and walked out without another word. Atem let out a growl as he walked away and looked down as I cuddled up next to him. He nuzzled me gently and kissed my lips passionately. I moaned and pushed back into the kiss, feeling his hands drifting over my body and cupping my butt. The next thing I knew, I was pushed on the bed, my legs spread as he started to grind into me. 

He lifted me up quickly to remove my shirt and bra and throw it across the room. Then he started where he left off, grinding down into me roughly. I felt myself get wet as he continued, and leaned up to lick his nipples. He moaned and shuddered as I sucked, licked, and nipped until the nipple was hard as a rock. I gave the same treatment to the other nipple and reached for the waistband of his pants, ripping them off to his knees. He quickly kicked them off, along with his boxers, and I just stared. 8 inches of flesh stood, hard and curving with precum leaking from the tip. “T-take it, baby,” he panted, gently pushing his dick towards my face. 

I gently licked the velvety tip. My tongue flicked out like a snake’s, cleaning the precum off his dick before swallowing it whole. He let out a loud moan, throwing his head back. “Oh G-God, L-Luna. I-it feels s-s-so good,” he stuttered. I started bobbing my head, making Atem’s moans grow each time my nose touched his patch of black pubic hair. I started humming ‘Love Game,’ which made him let out a gruntled shout, his cum shooting to the back of my throat. I swallowed it all and pulled away, looking at him. Atem let out a growl and pounced on me, pinning me to the bed. “You’re a naughty girl, Luna. I think you need a punishment,” he growled playfully, taking my pants and underwear off. I let out a gasp and tried to cross my legs, blushing deeply. 

He kissed my cheek and gently eased my legs apart. “Don’t be embarrassed, baby. You’re beautiful in every way, even down here,” he purred, pushing two fingers in my clit. My eyes widened and I let out a moan. “You like that, baby? You like the feeling of my fingers deep in your clit as I kiss those sweet lips of yours?” My only answer was a loud moan. He chuckled and pushed in and out a few times before removing his fingers completely. I let out a whine at the loss, and he pecked my lips gently. “Don’t worry babe. The best is yet to come,” he purred. He looked down and positioned himself at my entrance before gently pushing in. His cock felt huge, and it stretched me to the point where it started to hurt. I let out a small whimper, tears falling down my cheeks. 

Atem noticed this and gently kissed the tears away. “Just wait, Luna. The pain will go away slowly,” he whispered. He stayed still for the longest time, waiting for me to adjust to his size. Finally, the pain eased off, and I nodded at Atem to continue. He slowly pulled out, and pushed in at a snail’s pace. After a while, I rolled my hips, making him hit a spot that made me scream. He smirked and muttered, “Found it.” He started thrusting a bit faster, hitting that special spot dead-on. I was a moaning mess, and I wrapped my arms and legs around his back as he started to go faster with each thrust. The sounds that could be heard were our pants, occasional screams, and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh as he rammed into me. 

Pretty soon, I felt my end coming, and I tried to warn him. “’Tem. Gunna… Gunna-,” I babbled as he rammed into me. “I know, baby. I’m c-close too,” he growled. I felt my walls clamp down, and I let out a high-pitched scream as I came, letting the waves of pleasure wash over me. Soon after, Atem let out a howl as he released into me, his hot cum shooting out in sporadic, salty spurts. I panted as I recovered from my high and Atem barely kept himself up as he recovered. He pulled out and plopped beside me, wrapping his arms and wings around me like a cocoon. 

“Are you two done?” Someone called out angrily. Atem let out a growl and replied, “Yes, now fuck off so my mate and I can rest. Or else I’ll rip your heart out in the middle of the night.” The demon became quiet and Atem let out a sigh and kissed my cheek. “I love you,” he mumbled. “I love you too,” I muttered, my eyes closing. 

Time Skip

I groaned as I threw up for the fourth time in a day. A month later after the intercourse, I was becoming sick in the mornings and I would reject certain foods. Atem was very concerned for me, and would always be by my side. Atem rubbed by back as I sat up, groaning loudly. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Have I caught a bug?” I said. Atem shook his head and kissed my cheek. “I don’t know either. Maybe you should go to the nurse today to see what’s wrong,” he suggested. I nodded and stood up slowly, Atem helping me stand up. “Can you open the door? I need to see the nurse,” I said to a guard nearby. He narrowed his eyes and walked to the door, getting his key out. 

“Atem, you can’t follow her,” he said as he opened the door for me. “Why not?” Atem bristled. “Because I don’t know if you’re planning an escape or not,” the guard replied. I hugged Atem lightly before walking out of the cell, the guard slamming the door behind him. We walked to the nurse, a friendly white-haired male with brown eyes. He looked up as I entered, his eyes never leaving me as I hobbled over to him. “I need help. I have been throwing up for the past month, and I can’t eat certain foods. What’s wrong with me?” I groaned, sitting down. “I think I know, but just to be sure,” he said, fishing something out of a drawer. He gave me a small test. “Here. Go to the bathroom and tell me if it’s positive or negative,” he said. 

I nodded and waddled over to the side bathroom. I entered the test and waited for a minute until it beeped at me. I removed it and almost fainted at the result. I threw away the test and walked out. “Positive?” he asked, looking at my pale face. I nodded and sat down, burying my face in my hands. “You’re about a month or two along by how long you’ve been throwing up. See me once or twice every month. You may need to be on bed rest for the last 2 months. Atem will get even more protective over you now that you’re carrying his child in your womb. And don’t worry about what he’ll think: he’ll be overjoyed at the news.” I stood up and looked at the nurse with a smile. 

“Thank you. The news just shocked me at first, but now I’m happy that I’m carrying Atem’s child,” I said. He smiled and shook my hand. “Call me Ryou. If you ever need advice on what to do during pregnancy, just come to me,” he said. “How long until the puking stops?” I asked. “It depends. About 2 weeks or so, since you’ve been throwing up now for about 3 weeks,” he said. “Okay. Thank you, Ryou,” I said, blushing slightly. He nodded and I walked back to my cell.

Atem was pacing the floor, his tail swaying behind him nervously. He looked up as I approached and he looked at my blushing face. “So?” he asked. “I-I’m pregnant,” I mumbled, tears filling my eyes. Atem was silent, and then his face broke into a smile so big it threatened to tear his face. “Are you really?” he asked. The guard opened the door and I walked in. I nodded and Atem rushed over to me and lifted me in the air, swinging me around. “Oh, Luna! I’m so happy for us! We’re going to be parents,” he cried out, kissing me repeatedly all over my face. I giggled as he finally stopped, giving me a final kiss on my lips.

“Ryou told me that you would be a lot more protective of me now that I’m carrying your child,” I said. He nodded and set me down on the ground. “Yes, whenever the female, or male, is pregnant, the dominant mate will get ten times more protective over their mate. Even powerful demons won’t face a protective demon and his pregnant mate. If the child is killed by someone while the mate is pregnant, the dominant demon will kill them without showing any mercy.” 

I just stared at my mate, completely baffled at his statement. He looked at me and kissed me between the eyes, trying to calm me down. “If Ushio, Joey, or Kaiba even come near you, I’ll give them a fair warning to stay away,” he reassured. I sighed and leaned against his muscular chest, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. After a while of silence, there was a knock at our cage and I looked up to see Yugi standing there. “Hi, Luna. It’s almost time for field time. Are you still feeling sick?” he asked sadly. “I’ll try to play a bit, but Atem has to be close to me just in case Ushio comes over,” I said, standing up. Yami walked up behind Yugi and looked at his brother. Atem let out a low growl and stood beside me protectively. I guess the protective senses were kicking in. 

Yami stepped back a few steps, so did Yugi. Atem never growled at his brother like that, and it was strange. Yami took one look at me and knew. “She’s pregnant, isn’t she?” Atem managed a stiff nod and wrapped an arm around my waist. Yami sighed and led Yugi away. “Wait! Why can’t I go near Luna and Atem?” Yugi asked in his high-pitched voice. “Because when a demon’s mate is pregnant, the dominant mate will become extremely protective over them, and it’s best not to go near them until the baby’s born,” Yami explained, out of the sight of Atem. “So I can’t be around Luna for 9 whole months?” Yugi wailed. I chucked and Atem let out an amused snort. “I’m afraid so, Aibou. You saw how he growled at me, and he never growls at me unless he has a good reason,” Yami sighed deeply. Atem let out another low growl and curled his tail around my waist protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first lemon of a MxF so please bear with me if it seems a bit stupid. Hope you enjoyed the juicy lemon!


	4. Another Pregnancy and an Upgrade?

It had been a month later, and every demon had heard of my pregnancy. Whenever I passed a demon and I was alone, they would ask me if I was pregnant, I would just nod and look down quietly. Atem was protective as ever, growling at wards and demons who got in a 50-foot range of me. I was currently in the field, with my head resting in Atem’s lap as he read to me on that sunny afternoon. My stomach was barely visible as I stroked it and listened to Atem read. I looked up as a warden came towards us, his face unreadable. In his hand, he held an extended tazer. 

“Come on, Atem. It’s time to go in,” he said, not an ounce of fear in his voice. Atem’s arms wrapped around me, and he let out a low growl. “Get that stick away from my mate. If you dare harm her and my child, you will die,” he growled. I stood up, Atem right beside me to help me if I had any trouble getting up. I intertwined our hands as we walked back to our cell, the guard right behind us. I shuffled into our cell and sat down on the bed, groaning as my back started to ache. 

“You okay, baby?” Atem asked as he sat beside me. I groaned and touched my back. “My back is aching. Can you rub it for me?” I asked shyly. He smiled and kissed me gently. “Of course, Luna. I’ll do anything to make you feel comfortable,” he said and began rubbing my back in gentle circles, loosening the muscles around my spine. I moaned and closed my eyes at the pleasure he brought. “You like this, Luna?” he asked, placing gentle kisses up my neck and around to my jaw. I nodded, still moaning quietly. He purred in satisfaction, but our sweet moment was interrupted by a knock on my cell. 

I looked over to see Yami and Yugi. Yami’s eyes were narrowed in anger, and his arms were wrapped protectively around his little mate. “What do you want?” Atem growled, standing up. “We just wanted to see how Luna was doing,” Yami said icily. “I’m fine. Thanks for asking. The baby’s growing fast. And I’m only in my 3rd month. I can barely see the bump on my belly, but you can tell that I’m pregnant,” I said, coming up beside my mate. Yami let a smile make its way onto his face, and he reached out cautiously. “May I?” he asked. I nodded, and glanced over at Atem, who looked like he was fighting to rip his brother’s head off. “If you weren’t my brother, I’d rip you apart in seconds,” he growled, but stood back to allow his brother to touch my belly. 

He felt around a bit, and pulled his arm back to safety. I stepped back to my mate and felt Atem wrap his arm around my waist. “Consider yourself lucky. Few dominant demons allow other demons to touch their mate’s stomach while in pregnancy,” Atem growled. I looked at Yugi, who was rubbing his stomach and suddenly it clicked in my mind. “Are you pregnant, Yugi?” Yugi snapped his head up, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Yami just purred like a cat and pulled his mate closer. “Congratulations you two. How far along are you?” I asked. “About a m-month,” he stuttered nervously. “If you have any questions about pregnancy, don’t hesitate to come see me,” I offered. 

“T-thanks, Luna,” he smiled, looking at me. “Come on, Yugi. Let’s leave Luna and Atem to their massage,” Yami said, pulling his mate gently away from us. “Bye, Yugi. Congrats again,” I said as they walked down the narrow hallway. Atem sat me down on my bed and rubbed my back again. But we were interrupted again as a guard came in and told me that Dartz wanted to see me alone. I whimpered and pressed against Atem. 

He growled and wrapped his arms around me protectively. “It’s for Dartz’s safety. Now let her go,” the guard said, stepping forward. Atem let out a warning growl, but let me go anyways. I shuddered, and hugged Atem one last time before following the guard back into Dartz’s room. 

Dartz sat at his desk, looking at papers. He looked up as I entered and smiled. “Luna, come on in,” he greeted. I bit my lip and walked in, glancing around nervously. “I hear you’re pregnant. Is that true?” he asked, glancing at my stomach. I shied away, and my arms wrapped around my stomach instinctively. He smiled and walked up to me. “It’s marvelous how a demon made a human pregnant. A lot of children don’t last long in here if they’re born into this life. I’m just warning you,” he said. 

Ryou stepped forward next to his master and held a clipboard. “According to Ryou’s information, you should be three months along now. We have decided that in order for your mate not to hurt anyone, you are going to be moved to another cell with your mate, so nobody disturbs you. This happens with every pair that has a child on the way. They also get a tiny upgrade to make the pregnant demon or human comfortable when sleeping and also to not crush the child,” Dartz explained. 

“What exactly are the upgrades?” I asked. “You get a better bed for two, and it is comfortable for the pregnant mate. And you get a small refrigerator and a private area for field time. And no demon is allowed in except for the mates. If any other demon comes in, they are immediately sent out with a punishment. You two will be safe from Ushio, Joey, and Kaiba. When you so give birth, you will stay in that room until the child is almost a year old, then you go back to your normal cell, and a crib will be added until the child is 5 or so.” I nodded and felt a smiled creep on my face. “T-thank you,” I stuttered. Dartz smiled, and waved his hand.

“Think nothing of it, my dear. Your room’s ready for you, and you and Atem can move in immediately. Atem’s been told this information while we talk, and I’m sure he’s thrilled about the upgrade as well. Now you may go.” 

I nodded and turned to go, but Ryou placed a hand on my shoulder. “I will be coming in every month to see how you and the baby are doing. Be sure to get lots of rest and eat healthy foods,” he said. “Thank you, Ryou. I’ll be looking forward to your visits,” I said. He hugged me briefly and I opened the door, only to come face to face with Atem’s chest. “Hi,” he murmured, pulling me close. “You startled me,” I chuckled. He smiled and pulled me closer to his muscular chest. "So, we get an upgrade?" he asked as he led me tour new cell. I nodded, intertwining our fingers together. 

"Yeah. Ryou's going to come by every month to see how the child is doing," I explained. Atem nuzzled the crook of my neck and stepped in our cell to get our personal belongings. It wasn't much, really. Just a pair of clothes or two and a beautiful necklace that Atem made by hand for me. Once we got everything we needed, we went into our new cell. Ushio passed us, a sneer on his face. 

"Consider yourselves lucky until that baby's born. If you weren't pregnant, I'd be smelling all over you," he cackled as I shuffled into Atem's protective embrace. "Go away, Ushio. Or else I'll call for a guard to come and get you to drag you away from us," he growled, wings beginning to spread out in a dominant position. Ushio winced slightly, but he walked away from us as we went to our personal getaway for 6 whole months. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you liked this next chapter! Chapter 5 might be a bit delayed because I have so much schoolwork to do. I am missing like 3 or 4 assignments in English, so I have to get my butt in gear. Please comment and tell me what you thought! Thank you and I will see you all in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Keep watching for more! I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
